


The Safe House

by Impayton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Canonical Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Smut, it will all be explained lol this is going to be long as hell, it's more backstory then anything but it will be there, like at all the MOST not canon, probably will add more tags later let me know if i've missed anything, there is still a war though that's still happening, this all seems really sad but it's really not going to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8965528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impayton/pseuds/Impayton
Summary: Run. That was the only thing on Harry’s mind. Run, and don’t look back, never look back. The harsh rain sliced through the thin t-shirt and pajama pants he was wearing, though he felt nothing. He couldn’t feel the icy chill of the rain, nor the numbing pain of his bare feet hitting the rocky pavement. The only thing he was able to feel was the sting of fresh bruises and pure elation. He had done it, he had finally done it. For the past seventeen years running had always just been a fantasy, a dream he held onto while he was in the cupboard under those retched stairs. But now, now it was reality.orAu where Sirius and Remus open up an abuse shelter to help survivors, rebels and run aways and one day they meet a boy who looks far to much like their late friend James





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, this isn't beta'd like at all. this was inspired by a post I made on tumblr about Remus and Sirius opening up a safe house. I promise it's not going to all be sad but considering the elements i'm putting in here there will be sad parts, I'll be sure to put a warning before every chapter though if i feel they're needed. I hope y'all enjoy this i already have the first 3 chapters outlined they just need to be typed! I love feedback so let me know what y'all think! enjoy
> 
> *warning* physical and emotional abuse

Run. That was the only thing on Harry’s mind. Run, and don’t look back, never look back. The harsh rain sliced through the thin t-shirt and pajama pants he was wearing, though he felt nothing. He couldn’t feel the icy chill of the rain, nor the numbing pain of his bare feet hitting the rocky pavement. The only thing he was able to feel was the sting of fresh bruises and pure elation. He had done it, he had finally done it. For the past seventeen years running had always just been a fantasy, a dream he held onto while he was in the cupboard under those retched stairs. But now, now it was reality.

  
The day had started like any normal day, well normal for Harry at least. He woke up, made breakfast for the Dursleys, got yelled at for being “worthless” and “lazy”, then grabbed a plate for himself without any of them realizing and went outside, sitting on the ground in hopes of not being spotted. After he hurried and ate his food he then returned inside to do the dishes. Dishes had always been Harry’s favorite time of the day, by then Vernon was off to work and Petunia was watching some awful television show. Dudley would be off doing, whatever Dudley did, and that would leave Harry to have a few seconds to himself without worrying anyone would interrupt. Harry would often use this time to just breathe, he had very few opportunities to just be himself with no worriers. After dishes, Harry then would go change into his clothes for the day, a t-shirt two sizes too big and pants with more holes than actual fabric, before doing his daily chores. This consisted of cleaning the house, mowing the lawn, doing the flower beds, doing all the shopping for groceries, and fixing anything in the house that needed attention, luckily it was an easier schedule than he had been given the past couple weeks. All the while the two still in the house gave no acknowledgment to his existence, they just carried on about their day. Harry much rather this than the alternative, although he didn’t have to wait very long before that also came about.

  
It was about ten past six when Vernon Dursley barged through the door of 4, Privet Drive. Harry was in the kitchen, making dinner this time, and could feel the tension from there. _Drinking again on the job old man_ , Harry thought with a shake of his head. Vernon had a bad habit of hitting the bottle, especially when work wasn’t going great, and always seemed to take his aggression out on the dark haired boy. _What a shock, using the poor orphan as your punching bag_. Sighing Harry hoped to himself that he’d maybe get off easy tonight, he was still sporting several nasty bruises from an incident last week, he had accidentally broken a mug and well, Vernon made sure he knew never to do it again. Unfortunately though, it seemed Vernon was bound and determined to punish Harry for something. After Harry finished up dinner and called everyone to the table he started placing the food on everyone’s plates. That’s when it happened, he accidentally dropped a couple pieces of corn onto Vernon's pants, knowing what was about to come Harry braced himself.

  
The first punch is always surprising, no matter how many times it happens, or how much you prepare yourself for it the first hit will always take you back a little. Stumbling back Harry grabbed onto a chair to keep himself upright, closing his eyes he waited for the next hit to come. This time it was right in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Harry leaned over, trying to catch his breath, he looked up only to see nothing but pure rage on the other man's face. Harry didn’t even bother to see what Petunia and Dudleys reactions were, knowing they would just be eating as if nothing was happening, not even batting an eye at him.

  
”You think we can afford for you to just waste food like that! I work fucking hard for this family while all you do is eat our food and waste our power, you’re nothing but a lazy son of a bitch who deserves nothing!” Vernon finished his rant with another punch to Harry’s face, he continued now leaning over Harry’s bent form, “You think anyone can love a no good, low life, selfish boy like you? You’re worthless, meaningless, no one would miss you, I could kill you right now and NO ONE would care.” He sent another kick to Harry’s legs, not able to keep himself up anymore Harry slumped down, hoping for it to just all end soon. After a couple more kicks and punches Vernon decided Harry had been punished enough for now. Going back to finish his dinner while Harry was slumped in a ball on the floor, trying to breathe through the pain. Once the man was done eating he raised without another word and went up to bed, not even sparing Harry a glance.

  
Harry couldn’t tell you how long he spent on the floor, maybe it was a couple minutes or maybe it was hours, all he knows is that within that time something in him finally snapped. Once he was able to stand he stumbled to his cupboard, grabbing a duffel he had bought in secret and stuffing it with anything he could find. After he was done, he walked slowly to the door, not bothering with shoes because they’d make to much noise on the old wood floors. He reached the door, and holding his breathe he twisted the knob. Opening the door as slowly as possible, trying to make as little noise as he could, Harry finally stepped out on the front porch. Without even stopping to close the door Harry took off with a sprint, and never looked back.


	2. The Safe House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's day just keeps getting weirder and weirder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this one's long af, it's happier though! still no beta because i'm trash but i hope y'all like it! Also obviously Sirius is the secret keeper and not Dumbledore.

Harry doesn’t stop running till what feels like hours later, his legs are shaking, well actually his whole body is shaking. He hadn’t noticed just how cold he was,  _great I finally runaway and now I’m going to die of hypothermia_ , rolling his eyes at himself he sighed, _I just want somewhere safe, somewhere I can be myself and not be afraid all the time_. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back onto a brick wall, sliding down till he was sitting on the cold, hard ground. He opened his eyes and held his right hand out besides the curb, watching the rain fall on it, _somewhere nice and warm wouldn’t be so bad either_. He closed his eyes again and thought about just that, a nice warm place of his own. Suddenly a bright pair of headlights made Harry open his eyes, to his shock there before him was a bright purple triple-decker bus. The doors opened to reveal a man holding his hand out to Harry.

“Well, you ganna come on up or what? Haven’t got all day ya’know” the man said, still holding his hand out to Harry. Thinking he’s got nothing left to lose, Harry took the man's hand and got on the bus, immediately surprised to find beds instead of seats. He turned to look at the man from before as well as the driver, an old man who looked far too much like an owl with his large glasses. Looking back at the man whose hand he had taken, Harry raised a brow. “Welcome to the Knight Bus now that you’re here would you like anything, hot chocolate, tea? No? Great because we don’t got any of that. Now before we go Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin made sure to remind me not t’ just assume nothing, So I gotta ask do you got any questions?” the lanky man asked, matching Harry’s raised eyebrow with his own. Before Harry could get a word out though the man interrupted with a clap of his hands, “Great! Now why don’t ya go take a lie down, you sure look like you need it, and we’ll try to get ya there in one piece.” and with that he walked over to one of the other passengers, leaving Harry to just take his duffle and find a bed.

“What the bloody hell did he mean by try?” Harry asked to himself, and before he could even think of an answer the bus gave a sudden jerk and they were off. Looking out the window when he could,apparently those beds aren't bolted down, Harry’s heart stopped close to a million times. It seemed that not only was the huge bus weaving in and out of traffic at an inhuman speed, they were going the completely wrong way! Speaking up Harry tried to ask,“Um he does know that we are going into oncoming traffic yes?” but his question was drowned out by the beds bumping into the side of the bus. Harry closed his eyes, and tried to not get bashed in the head by all the falling luggage. Yet, it seemed as soon as the bus started it had stopped, because suddenly the bus gave a lurch. Said lurch seemed to launch a few of the other passengers from their beds, yet everyone pretty much remained where they were, that is except for the man from before.

”Well this is your stop, Mr. Lupin likes for us to walk you folks to the entrance, so come on kid.” He walked away motioning for Harry to follow him. Grabbing his duffel Harry trailed behind him, thanking the old driver before stepping off the bus. Looking around Harry realized he must’ve made a mistake, this place most certainly wasn’t the safe, warm, welcoming place he was hoping for. It was dark and grey, windows broken and rubbish everywhere. Paint was peeling from the doors and it looked as if no one inhabited any of the houses. Harry was just about to turn around and run, when all of a sudden two men appeared by the bus conductors side. One of the men had stark black hair going down to his shoulders, he was obviously extremely handsome, even in the awful street lighting, and was holding the hand of the other man, who was much taller with curly auburn hair and had a long white scar on his face. Deciding to see what exactly was going on Harry decided to stay, _going to get yourself killed one day this is stupid_ , ignoring that thought Harry decided to finally ask what the hell was going on.

“And what the bloody hell is going on here!” He shouted, blushing at just how loud that had come out he asked quieter, “I um, I mean where am I and who exactly are you?” But before anyone could answer the mysterious conductor said his goodbyes and got back onto the bus, leaving without a trace. Harry heard a sigh and looked back over to the two men. The dark haired man shook his head before answering.

”Shunpike was supposed to answer your questions before dumping you here, bloody horrible at this job that one is, the names Sirius Black and this handsome devil is Remus Lupin, we aren't going to hurt you, lord knows you’ve had enough of that.” His eyes roamed Harry’s body, noting all the scrapes and bruises the younger boy had. He sighed again. “Whatever happened to you before you got here, it- we want you to know you’re safe now, any questions you have we’d love to answer but I’d feel much safer doing this inside.” Sirius finished, looking at Harry with a kindness in his eyes. Harry wasn’t used to kindness of any kind and add that on top of his impulsive streak how could he say no?

”Okay.” he said, “But just know that I’m a hell of a fighter so you better not try anything,” he finished looking at the two men before him. They looked at him with sad eyes but didn’t say anything else. The taller man, Remus, gestured for Harry to follow them. The three of them walked until they reached two houses with the numbers 11 and 13 on them. “Where’s number 12.” Harry asked, thinking he must be missing something. Sirius walked over with a small slip of paper, he gave it to Harry and told him to read it, and read it clearly. “Number 12 Grimmauld Place.” Harry said in a clear voice, and right after a house started to appear. Speechless Harry just stared, not knowing what exactly just happened. Beside him Remus gave Sirius a questioning look, it seemed Sirius was thinking along the same lines as Remus because he just raised and eyebrow and shrugged. Remus looked at Harry and decided to try to break him out of whatever trance he was in.

”How ‘bout we get you inside and start answering those questions of yours, Sirius will take your bag and bring it upstairs and I’ll put on a kettle, you like tea right?” He placed a hand on Harry’s arm gently, not wanting to scare the poor boy.

”Of course I love tea, what kind of englishman doesn’t?” Harry asked honestly, noticing how Remus lips turned up and how he shot a look to Sirius who was currently fighting a laugh. Deciding to just ignore it he followed the two inside, noting how much nicer it was then what the outside made it appear to be. Remus led him to the kitchen after he handed Harry’s bag to Sirius, parting with a “Please tell everyone to behave, don’t want to scare him now do we?” before he let him go upstairs, the two then set about making tea. Harry insisted on Remus letting him help, “It feels weird not doing this, making tea and cooking is the one thing I kind of enjoyed doing before I ran,” he said offhandedly, not noticing how Remus frowned. Once the tea was done Remus sat Harry down, each with a mug in their hands while they waited for Sirius to come back. Once Sirius came down the stairs, he grabbed a mug and joined them. They all looked at eachother for a little while before Harry got tired of the silence.

”So, um, I don’t mean to be rude but no one's exactly answering what the bloody hell is happening” he started, looking at Remus and Sirius, “don’t get me wrong, you both seem nice and all but I just ran away from hell on earth, took a bus that could bloody shrink and I’m almost certain it had a talking head on it, and then just now I made a whole house appear just from reading a sentence from a piece of parchment, so I may be a tiny bit confused is all” he finished, looking down at his now empty mug. “I know about magic and all that, know I’m what you’d call a wizard, there was an old lady down my street who’d babysit me when i was younger, she taught me all about it, but she never mentioned any of this stuff.” He looked back up at the two men, “I’d like to know, I’d like to know what all that was, who you are, what this place is.”

Sirius leaned back in his chair and smirked, “Well the fact that you even know about magic makes this a hell of a lot easier that’s for sure, I love the kid to death but Seamus was a nightmare when he first got here, like I said before I’m Sirius and this is the moon to my stars Remus,” he paused to kiss Remus on the cheek, “what you just got off is what we call the Knight Bus, it brings wizards and witches where they need to go. We, I guess you could say, we work with them in a way, when they find anyone who seems to need us they bring them here.” He gave Harry a chance to take all it all in before continuing, “ I know you’re probably wondering what exactly here is, we call this place The Safe House, it’s for anyone who needs a safe place, runaways, kids who were kicked out, rebels, we accept all here. They live here for free and we help them through the process of being on their own. We have six, well seven now, individuals who live here, they stay as long as they want, for as long as they need, and we help them find jobs and stay out of trouble.” Sirius stopped, letting Harry process everything and giving him a chance to ask questions.

”So you help people like me,” it was more of a statement than an actual question, “I was brought here because I needed a safe place, I needed somewhere to go, and so the Knight Bus brought me here.” He stopped for a few moments, just trying to wrap his head around everything, “You don’t even know who I am though,” he was about to continue when Remus cut him off.

”Actually we do, and that’s another thing we must discuss. You see, Harry, we have allies all over, it could be neighbors, mailmen, store clerks, anyone really. We have these people out there to help keep an eye on cases where we might be needed. And, well you were a very special case to us Harry.” he gave a small, sad smile, “you see me and Sirius here, we-how do I phrase this, we knew your mother and father, we knew them very well actually. We were all very- we were all best friends, thank you Sirius, we were all best friends. Sirius and I were actually supposed to raise you if anything were to happen to them. Well, something did happen and we were seen unfit to take care of you, because of my condition.” Remus stopped at this point, tears starting to fall. Sirius leaned over to wipe the tears, squeezing his hand before continuing for him.

”Moony is a werewolf Harry, and because of that we were seen as unfit parents for you, so you were taken to those awful fucking people and we could do absolutely nothing about it. But, we-we made sure to do what we could. We asked Mrs. Figg to teach you magic, even though she might not’ve been able to show you she could still teach you, and we made sure to have someone check up on you every couple days, make sure you were at least breathing still, I’m- Harry I’m sorry we couldn’t do more, but they threatened to throw Moony in Azkaban if we ever even tried to rescue you. Just know we never forgot about you ever,” at this point Sirius had to stop because he was working himself up to much. Harry appreciated the time to wrap his mind around all this new information. He’d known he was wizard, Mrs. Figg taught him all kinds of stuff, even got him a wand to keep at her house for when they practiced. He hadn’t known any of the other stuff though. These two men, they were his parent’s friends, best friends, and they kept an eye on him all these years, protecting him in any way they were allowed to. It made Harry tear up.

”Thank you,” he said softly,” I’ve never had anyone but Mrs. Figg care about me, I don’t know what to say other than thank you, I just, don’t be sorry, you did the best you both could in this situation, I understand that, that’s all I ever wanted was someone who cared.” Harry said, tears starting to fall from him as well, “You two are the closest thing I have to family now I’d say, I’ve never thought of the Dursleys as family, I’d love to stay with you two and learn all I can,” Harry smiled now, “it will be fun getting to know each other.”

All three smiled at that, “Well in that case it’s getting late Harry,” Remus said while he stood up, grabbing the mugs. “We can talk more in the morning and introduce you to the rest of our little family we have here, why don’t we all head to bed to get some sleep.” Sirius and Harry both agreed, they all walked together to Harry’s room. Harry was far too tired to remember what floor it was on let alone any significance in the decorations, but he was happy. Throwing caution to the wind Harry leapt forward and gave Sirius and Remus and hug.

”Thank you.” he whispered before heading into the room, not bothering to change out of his dirty clothes, they weren't wet anymore, not even damp, so he decided to just worry about it in the morning. He smiled to himself as he drifted to sleep, the last thought he remembered having was that this place was definitely warm and definitely felt safe.


	3. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets the family and both him and Draco both leave each other shook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again no beta, but like oh well, all constructive criticism is appreciated as well as just nice comments. thank you for reading this story and sorry for the long wait on this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> no chapter warning needed

Harry woke with a start, a cold layer of sweat on his forehead. He’s late, he woke up late and now Vernon will surely let him have it. He frantically jumped out of bed, preparing for the beating that was sure to come. It took the young man a couple seconds before he remembered.  _I left, I actually left and I’m at what is called The Safe House, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin run this place for people like me, it’s safe and they’re on my side. I am safe._ Talking himself down Harry sat on the edge of the bed, getting control of his breathing. He took a moment to look around at his surroundings. He hadn’t gotten a good look the night before, but now he could see that the room he was in held the huge bed he was sitting on along with a desk, a nightstand and a dresser. Harry noticed a door on the other side of the room, opposite from the entrance, and stood to go investigate. What he saw nearly made him cry, behind the door was what Harry could only assume was a master bathroom, a huge bathtub and walk in shower, counter-tops and mirrors. Harry had never had his own real bed let alone a whole bathroom to himself. Looking down at his dirty clothes from the night before he decided to take advantage of the shower before doing any more snooping. He stripped out of his now torn t-shirt and pajama pants and stepped into the walk in shower. After showering he wrapped what was possibly the fluffiest towel in all of England around his waist and went into the room to change, stopping when he noticed a pair of pants on the bed. He went over and saw that it was not only a pair of pants, but also a brand new t-shirt, socks and shoes. Guessing it was from Remus and Sirius he set about getting dressed, surprised with how well the clothes fit. _Definitely a step up from too big hand-me-downs_. After he was finished, he went and looked in the mirror, noticing the bruises and scrapes obviously, but also seeing himself in clothes that fit for the very first time, he ran a hand through his hair and smirked. _Not bad Potter_. He pushed his glasses up and started making his way downstairs.

Once he made it to the first floor he went to the kitchen, hoping Sirius or Remus would be there. Instead he found a man around his age with bright red hair standing by the stove cooking something, and a woman who looked like she could be his twin sitting at the bar reading a paper. Neither seemed to notice his entrance so he decided to introduce himself. “Ugh, hi I’m Harry and you are?” he greeted, he hadn’t meant to scare the two but they both jumped and turned, hands dropping to their sides as if going to grab something. “Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you,” Harry nervously shouted, putting his hands up in self defense, he looked back up and gave a sheepish smile. While the one by the stove seemed to relax, moving the hand from his side, the woman's hand remained where it was, body rigid and eyes hard. The man by the stove smiled, wiping his hands and going over to Harry.

"No problem mate, it happens, the names Ron, Ron Weasley, and that over there is my sister Ginny.” He finished off, shaking Harry’s hand while gesturing to the pretty redhead who had stopped reading, she looked at Harry and gave a short nod. Harry waved back, noticing how she tracked the movements, as if waiting for him to do something. He turned back to Ron, feeling a little uneasy. Noticing Harry’s discomfort Ron shot a glare at his sister, “Sorry about her Harry, she’s a little protective, doesn’t trust people to easily, ‘specially not when they’ll be staying around Luna.” He rolled his eyes, not bothering to explain who Luna was, and continued, “don’t worry though, she’s real great once she’s certain you won’t cause trouble.” He went back to the stove to finish whatever it was he was cooking. Harry decided to go over and sit by Ginny, keeping an eye on her the whole time. Once he was sitting she sighed and seemed to relax, turning she looked at Harry. Her eyes traced over his body, as if searching for something. After a couple of seconds she met his eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry ‘bout that, have to make sure you weren’t some creep who accidentally made it in from off the streets,” she turned back to her paper, “I should’ve known you were the new kid Remus and Sirius were talking about earlier, just know as long as you’re good to Luna and the others we’ll be fine, if you’re living here this is you’re family now too,” and with that she continued reading as if nothing happened. Harry shook his head, deciding to ask if these two were part of the group Sirius and Remus told him about.

"Ugh so do you two live here or?” He trailed of, turning his attention back to Ron, who was filling up plates. Sensing eyes on him Ron turned and smiled again at Harry.

"Oh no, we got a house with our family, we just help out around here and hang with the gang. Although we do end up staying over a lot of the time, what with late meetings and all.” He put the pan in the sink and started carrying the plates to the big table in the middle of the room, getting up Harry went over to help,”thanks mate, anyways, we don’t mind helping out, free food, free place to come whenever the house gets to be a little much, it’s a great place here.” He stopped talking, setting the plates down then walking to the stairs, cupping his hands around his mouth he shouted, “Breakfast ya’ bloody bastards” before making his way back to the kitchen, Harry followed and stood by him by the bar, it seemed as if they were waiting for some grand event with the way Ron was smirking, Harry was about to ask what was happening when suddenly the house was filled with the sounds of stomping footsteps stampeding down the stairway.

Thankfully Harry had moved out of the way, if not he surely would’ve been trampled. As they were standing by the bar the two watched as, what Harry could only assume,was the six people who would now be his roommates tumbled down the stairs. The first of the six down was a short man with sandy hair and freckles covering his body, he tripped over the last couple steps and ended up rolling down onto the floor where he tripped the second of the six. This one seemed to be a little taller, he had jet black hair like Harry but shorter and more well kept, he was pale, like deathly pale, and let out loud yelp when he tripped over the first, flailing on the ground right next to him. The next down was a man who had to be the definition of tall, dark and handsome. He let out a short laugh and held out a hand to the black haired boy, leaving the other to fend for himself. The two walked to the table, sitting next to each other and talking while the short boy by the stairs finally strolled in. Distracted by the display that just happened Harry hadn’t noticed the next person until she strolled past him, she was slender and pale with long pale blonde hair. She walked over to Ginny and sat by her, immediately the redhead dropped her paper and gave the blonde her full attention. (That must be Luna), Harry let a small smile appear as he watched the two girls interact, noticing how lovingly Ginny pushed the blonde's hair behind her ear, (Must be nice). Harry hadn’t realized how distracted he’d been until a sharp yell broke through his thoughts. Turning he found a tall woman with dark hair glaring at the top of the stairs, she had her arms crossed and her foot tapping sharply against the floor. “Draco Malfoy you better get down here right this instant, the food is going to get cold and you know we don’t eat until everyone is at the table! You’re hair can wait you prat.” She shouted angrily, and from the top of the stairs Harry heard a drawl reply.

"Fine, fine, fine, but you can’t complain about me taking to long in the shower later, the gel has to sit for at least a half hour Pansy dear.” Right after a man appeared, and Harry felt his heart skip a beat. Pale skin that Harry was certain would look beautiful against his much tanner complexion, blonde almost white hair, a long, lean figure and as the man turned Harry noticed the most interesting pair of grey eyes he’s ever seen. _Fuck_. “And who is this?” Draco, at least Harry assumed that was his name, asked with a smirk, eyes trailing over Harry’s body, _This feels a lot different then when Ginny did this earlier_. Feeling like a deer trapped in headlights Harry could only stand there as the blonde made his way over. His question made everyone turn, looking at Harry as if they just noticed him. Draco stopped when he was right in front of Harry, his eyes still trailing over him and he bit his lip, looking up and making eye contact. “I’m Draco and you are?”

"This is Harry, he’ll be living with you guys from now on!” Ron interrupted, slapping Harry on the back. “Harry you like eggs and bacon? If so I made a plate for you, but I can always make something else!” He looked at Harry, holding up a plate. Harry shook his head and took the plate, muttering a quiet “thank you” before going take a seat next to the boy who fell down the stairs. Once he was out of earshot Ron turned to Draco and glared, “Malfoy at least give it a few minutes before you try spreading your legs ya?”

Glaring right back Draco replied, “Jealous Weasel? Why should I keep my legs closed just because you can’t get a certain book worm to spread hers?” The two continued to glare at each other before they both broke out into matching grins, not able to hold the charade for any longer.

"You’re such a slut Malfoy,” Ron said with a chuckle, rolling his eyes.

"Only for the lucky ones Weasel.” Draco shot back with a wink before going to the table and sitting right next to Harry, making Ron roll his eyes again. Pushing his chair closer to Harry's, Draco leaned down to whisper so that only he could hear, “So Harry is it, you’ll be staying with us now?” Harry nodded his head not looking up from his plate, trying not to think about just how close the other man was. “Well then you should get to know our little family right?” That got Harry’s attention, he looked up and nodded, leaning back when he noticed how close his and Draco’s faces were. Leaning closer the blonde put his arms on the table and leaned on them, looking Harry in the eye while he pointed at everyone at the table, telling Harry little details and stories about each of them.

He first pointed to the boy sitting right next to Harry, “That’s Seamus, he’s annoying as all hell in the mornings and I’m pretty sure he’s a pyromaniac but his heart's in the right place. Don’t let his accent and two left feet fool you though, he’s smart as a whip and ruthless when he needs to be. He’s dating Dean, I’m assuming you haven’t met him yet, but they’ve been together since fourth year, I personally don’t believe in soul mates but those two are probably the closest thing to it.” Turning he pointed to the two other boys who were sitting at the table, “That’s Theo and Blaise, they say they aren't together yet neither have had a significant other, or have even been on a date, since sixth year, they’re exclusively together yet they don’t say they’re together,” rolling his eyes he continued, “anyways, they’re both assholes but deep down they’re good people with hearts of gold.” He turned back to Harry and waited for the boy to add anything or ask any questions, after a couple minutes he smirked and turned back to scan the table. “That,” he continued, pointing to the girl who had yelled at him earlier, “is Pansy, she’s a right bitch but so am I so we work, I love her to death but she can be harsh when she has to be and downright mean when she doesn’t, it all comes from a good place though so don’t let her intimidate you, we’ve all been through some real shit and I wouldn’t be here without her.” He trailed off as if remembering something, Harry decided to give him a moment while he studied the blonde.

He doesn’t know why the other boy decided to sit by him and tell him all this, but if he’s honest he’s very grateful that he did. Harry can’t help noticing Draco’s accent though, very posh and aristocratic, almost like Sirius’s but slightly harsher, he decides to ask Sirius about it later, not wanting to pry into the other boy’s history when they only just met not even an hour ago. While he waited for Draco to continue he looked around the kitchen again, watching how everyone interacted with each other. Pansy and Seamus seemed to be fighting for the last pancake that was on the plate in the middle of the table, Pansy was in the middle of trying to throw Seamus’s fork and Seamus was in the middle of tackling her when they both stopped with matching looks of horror as Theo reached over and took the pancake, putting it on Blaise's plate with a satisfied smirk. Blaise raised an eyebrow at both their faces, watching as they both reached over to try to grab it, he quickly picked it up and licked it before setting it down again. The two sat back with a frown, glaring as Theo and Blaise shared the delicious breakfast pastry. Harry smiled at the scene and looked over at the bar, watching as Ron and Ginny huddled with their heads together over the paper Ginny had been reading earlier, the two seemed to be in a serious discussion about whatever was in the article, whispering in hushed voices. Next to Ginny was the blonde girl, who Harry assumed was Luna, the two were holding hands as she ate her breakfast, not paying the others any attention whatsoever. The girl had a dreamy quality about her, her eyes sharp and focused, yet also holding a sense of childlike wonder. As if she was fully aware of her surroundings but in her own world somehow.

"That’s Luna” Draco’s voice said, extremely close to Harry again, jumping he turned back to Draco, not missing the smirk on his face before he covered it up. “She’s a little, well she’s a little off, but she’s the best person I know, how she’s still so sweet and pure hearted I’ll never know, she’s been through more shit than anyone, but that’s not my story to tell.” He shook his head, and Harry could see anger in those grey eyes, “We’re all kind of protective of her, she can fend for herself, trust me, but it’s hard not to want to protect her.” He looked back at Harry, covering up the anger with a smile, he leaned back into his personal space and whispered, “So Harry any questions?”

"Ya, what about you.” Harry looked at Draco, sensing he gained the upper hand he leaned in and continued, “tell me about yourself Draco, you’ve talked to me the most out of anyone here yet I know the least about you.” He put his chin on his hand, waiting for Draco’s response, noticing a slight blush forming on his pale skin.

"Well I’m devilishly handsome, not sure if you noticed that, and charming, I also have great hair and the body of an Olympic figure skater,” He finished with a smile and a wink. 

"You forgot modest and humble,” Harry laughed, shaking his head.

"Well I thought that went without saying, but honestly it depends on who you asked about me. Some would say I’m a cold heartless bastard, and others would say I’m a cold heartless bastard with great fashion sense.” He leaned back in his chair, smirk still firmly in place.

"I don’t know about that, I doubt a cold heartless bastard, even one with great fashion sense,” Harry poked him in the arm, causing Draco to giggle, which in turn cause Harry to laugh, “would come sit by a complete stranger and help them get comfortable in a new place,” he finished with a soft smile.

"They would if that person was hot as burning,” and well, there goes Harry with that blush again. Cocking his head to the side Draco raised an eyebrow, “I never asked but what’s your last name Harry, it’s just that, I can’t say why but you seem so very familiar,” he all but purred. And let it be known that Seamus and Ron have marked this day as the day Harry shook the Draco Malfoy to his very core with only four words.

”Potter, I’m Harry Potter”


	4. The Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so ik this is long overdue but school started back up and Christmas happened and i got sick but here it is. I know this is really really short but it's only because i felt I needed this and couldn't fit it into the next chapter. so sorry for the long wait and how short it is and remember this still has no beta lol

“Potter, I’m Harry Potter.” Harry doesn’t know why exactly that made Draco tip over in his chair, all he knows is that the blonde was leaned back on two legs, smirk firmly in place, and the next thing you know he’s sprawled out on the floor, face sheet white and eyes as big as dinner plates. The loud crash had caught the attention of everyone in the room, eyes landed on the pair while curious frowns formed. Meanwhile Draco seemed to not even notice the stares that tracked his every movement as he got off the ground, without breaking eye contact with Harry he slowly walked forward, hand reaching out to swipe Harry’s bangs back. Whatever he saw made him snatch his, now trembling, hand back and grab Harry’s arm. He pulled the boy from his seat and stormed out of the room.

“Family meeting,” he called out from over his shoulder in a stern voice. The two made their way to what seemed to be the family living area. Couches and chairs littered the room surrounding a coffee table along with plush rugs and heavy curtains, comfortable even with the now awkward tension that settled around the room as everyone filled in. Draco stopped by one of the couches and shoved Harry down before sitting next to him on one side. As everyone came and settled into the room they all took their seats. Ron came and sat on the other side of Harry while Pansy sat on the armrest closest to Draco, Neville and Seamus shared a loveseat and Blaise and Theo sat on the floor, leaving Ginny to sit in one of the chairs with Luna in her lap. They all waited as Draco looked for how to phrase what he wanted to say, finally he looked away from Harry and glanced at everyone. “It would seem our new friend is none other than Harry Potter.” 

Everyone was quiet for a couple seconds before Seamus opened his mouth, yelling “That’s a load of bollocks mate.” Laughing he continue, “Good joke though, that’s like saying I’m the bloody president of Peru or that Blaise over here is the Pope.” Harry looked around the room to find everyone shaking their heads in agreeance, confused as to why exactly his name was so important and why no one seemed to believe him. He decided to ask but before he could speak up Draco began.

”I know it’s far fetched and crazy, but look.” Taking Harry’s face in his, still trembling, hands he swiped Harry’s bangs from his forehead, exposing the long scar that Harry’s had ever since he could remember. It was like lightning, starting at his hairline and branching off in different directions before stopping at his eyebrow. Even though it had become faded over time it was still prominent and impossible to miss. Harry had always hated it, anytime Vernon saw the thing it seemed to set him off, those beatings were always the worse for some reason and Harry had grown accustomed to hiding it all cost. Now, having the scar on full display, Harry could feel himself sinking in, trying to hide from what he was sure was going to be disgust and anger. He was surprised to see when he looked at Draco that his eyes were light, as if filled with hope or joy, or something. He felt movement on the couch and looked over to see Ron moving closer, reaching out a hand before drawing it back. He had a shocked expression that matched everyone else in the room besides him and Draco. “I told you,” Draco sang, a smile forming on his face, “Luna told us something like this was going to happen and none of you believed her but I did, I believed and now he’s here.” His smile became almost blinding as he continued to look at Harry.

Deciding to finally speak up Harry looked down at his lap, hoping the blush wouldn’t be as noticeable, and asked, “I don’t know what’s happening, I’m just Harry.” Taking a small breath before looking back up he shook his head, “There’s honestly nothing special about me, I’m sorry but you’ve all got it mixed up. I don’t know who this other Harry Potter is, but it can’t be me.” Softly he repeated, “I’m, I’m just Harry.”  


Beside him Draco scuffed and gripped his arm, forcing Harry’s attention on him. “Well ‘Just Harry’ I’ll have you know that the scar on your forehead is the world's best proof considering it’s impossible for anyone to recreate it. You’re Harry Bloody Potter and you’re here to help save the wizarding world, now I don’t know why you’re here or how much of a bloody idiot you have to be to not even know how important you are but that’s for another time, what’s important now is that Luna saw you, she saw you and told us you’d come and you’re here now.” He gave Harry's arm a firm squeeze before letting it go. Harry’s mind was swimming, he had no clue what the blonde was talking about and was even more confused than before. Seeing this Luna got up and walked over, taking Harry’s hands into hers and giving a faraway smile.

”Draco, I told you he wouldn’t know, he wasn’t raise as we were, we will have to start from the beginning, help him understand and grow.” Kneeling before him she met Harry’s eyes, “We will help you learn, but it’s not a very pleasant history and, like all of us here, you’re going to find yourself thrown into something much bigger than yourself that you’ve never asked for, but we are here and though you just met us you will come to see us as not only friends but family.” Giving him a reassuring smile she continued, “Harry James Potter, you were born on July 31, 1980 and your parents died on October 31 that following year,” keeping eye contact she continue, “you are the savior of the Wizarding World and are the Chosen One, sent to help us defeat Voldemort once and for all.”


End file.
